


Paranoid

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [27]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Day 9, Finally a Sihtric centered drabble, Hope I did him justice, I Prevail, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Paranoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Paranoid by I Prevail
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Paranoid

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this song sooooo bad, like I listened to the song multiple times and it was just static in the brain. It was actually some things that Ulfrsmal had said a bit ago that helped me get what I did out. So thanks!!

Did the others truly like him? They said they did, but people had lied to him before. It tends to be something that humans do a lot of. He had sworn himself to his Lord and he would not falter in his promises. Though he knew himself and he knew his own morals, he did not truly know the man that he had sworn himself to.  
Uhtred seemed a good man of character, a wise and passionate man. His gut told him that he could give everything to him and he truly wanted to. To both them actually, Uhtred and Finan. They both seemed to be exceptional, and he wanted nothing more than to give them everything of him.  
His childhood and very short adulthood him struggling in his head though. As he has been lied to and taken advantage of too many times before. The people of his past have proven to him time and time again that he was alone and had no one to trust but himself. He wants it to be different this time. He has to believe it will be different.


End file.
